ENRICHMENT PROGRAM ABSTRACT The Enrichment Program will support the overall mission of the Children?s Hospital of Philadelphia?s (CHOP) Pediatric Center of Excellence in Nephrology (PCEN) by implementing educational and collaborative initiatives to promote innovative multidisciplinary research in pediatric kidney disease that will reduce barriers to clinical trials. Initiatives within the Enrichment Program will encourage and support pediatric nephrology research involvement by students and residents, with programs including a Summer Research Internship Program and a Resident Mentored Research Workshop Program. We will strengthen interactions with nephrology T32 programs at CHOP and the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) to increase collaborations between T32 trainees and PCEN investigators. We will also develop several scientific seminars and symposia to foster opportunities for innovative multidisciplinary collaborations ? these will include an annual Joint CHOP-Penn Nephrology Research Seminar, a Visiting Scientist Program, an annual PCEN Investigators Translational Research Retreat, and quarterly PCEN Clinical and Translational Research Workshop. We will also increase engagement with the community and patient interest groups by implementing an annual Pediatric Kidney Disease Symposium in partnership with a kidney disease foundation or advocacy group. This symposium will focus on patient-centered research outcomes and overcoming barriers to recruitment and retention in clinical trials.